Perfect two
by elssiie
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been best friends for quite some time but both of them can feel the change in their relationship. With their feelings growing into something more, who will be the one to make the first move?
1. Chapter 1

_**Perfect two**_

" _You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_ _  
_ _You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_ _  
_ _You can be the captain and I can be your first mate You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_ _  
_

 _You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_ _  
_ _You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_ _You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming_ Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning _"_

The rain was lashing down in torrents while Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel were running as fast as they could, jumping over rivers of water that were flowing on the streets. Despite being drenched to the bone and the cold November weather, the two of them were smiling brightly. The people, walking past them under their umbrellas, were giving them worried or disapproving looks.

Great. People either thought they were crazy or decided that they were too wild for their own good and needed a huge amount of discipline.

Lucy couldn't care less. Actually the things that mattered were the incredibly adorable dimples, showing on both sides of Natsu's mouth, and the brightness of his beautiful green eyes, and his hand, gripping hers strongly but gently, guiding her through the stream of raindrops.

Lucy could actually feel happiness running through her whole body like electricity. It was like the most amazing feelings came into collision with one another, making her heart thumping like crazy.

She didn't want this moment to be over.

Unfortunately they soon came in front of the Dragneel's house. Natsu, out of breath and smiling, unlocked the front door and pulled Lucy inside, slamming it after her.

"That was…", she started saying but was trying to catch her breath just like him.

"FREAKING AWESOME! That's what it was!", he waved his hands excitedly in the air. Despite all that running he was still as energetic as ever and ready for action. Lucy laughed for the hundredth time that day, when she saw some wet, pink strands of his hair, splashing against his forehead because of his movements.

"We should seriously do it again", exclaimed Natsu.

"Well, we've done crazier things than that. We had fun running under the rain although it wasn't planned, but we're definitely doing it again."

The dark clouds had already been there when both of them had finished school and began walking on their way to home. But after some time it started raining and they were forced to run to the closest sanctuary, a.k.a. Natsu's house.

While she was remembering these moments, a cold shiver went down her hands. And then she sneezed so hard her head hurt.

"Bless you." Natsu patted her head and opened his mouth in awe, " Wow! Your head is so much smaller when your hair is wet. "

Lucy smacked his shoulder. He laughed, then patted her head for a second time and said to follow him, completely ignoring her deadly stares.

They went to his room and turned the lights on. It wasn't 6 p.m yet, but because of the weather outside it was darker than usual. His room was the same as always. Scattered clothes and other objects were piled on the floor and the chair. On his desk were lying student books, notebooks, pens and sheets of paper. Two changes of underwear were hanging on the opened wardrobe's door. As a whole, it was nothing unusual. The chaos and explosiveness were typical not only for his character but also for his way of living. In the middle of his messy bed a fluffy, blue ball was rolled up – Natsu's cat Happy, which he'd found two years ago and taken home to take care of it. Soon after that the cat discovered the problems, which were following Natsu on every step, and it's beautiful, white fur had a not so nice meeting with a bucket of blue paint.

"I can't believe I helped you last week to clean. Your room is in the same condition before the cleaning. Worse even!" mumbled Lucy disapprovingly, while staring at a half-eaten pizza left on the cupboard beside his bed. "For how long exactly has this been here? "

Natsu muttered something, which Lucy didn't understand. He had buried his head in the wardrobe, searching for some clothes. Finally he pulled a pair of white shorts and black T-shirt and tossed them to her.

"Catch."

" I am not a dog!" She scolded him, but grabbed the clothes with a smile on her face and went to the small bathroom beside his room.

When she came out, she was met by a wild laughter. Natsu, sprung on the bed, pointed towards her and started laughing even harder. Lucy breathed out, trying to calm herself. "Okay. Do _not_ kill him. Just because he's an idiot doesn't give you the right to kill him." Oh, but she was seriously thinking of committing a murder.

"You look as if you're shoved in a sack, "choked Natsu, wiping tears of laughter.

"Very funny."

He was twice her size and had twice more muscles than her. It was only natural for his clothes to be too big for her. He didn't have to nag at her. And though his laugh didn't stop for five more minutes, Lucy discovered that she actually wasn't so angry. She has always loved when he gave her his clothes. They smelled just like him and she felt as if she was wrapped up in his enchanted aroma.

Lucy noticed that he'd also changed and was now drying his hair with a towel. Before he could open his mouth to say something, she saw another towel prepared for her, so she took it and started rubbing it on her head, while jumping on the bed beside him.

Outside the rain began falling even stronger. The powerful raindrops started hitting the rooftop and his room's terrace like clattering woodpeckers.

"It probably won't stop for a while." Lucy muttered more to herself than to him.

"Big deal. You'll just stay here for the night." Natsu shrugged completely unfazed by his offer.

"I can call a taxi. I don't want to…"

"Lucy."

His serious tone made her turn her head and look straight at his unfaltering stare.

"Stay here."

Without thinking, she nodded. That was how little conviction she needed.

Lucy stared at him. He had turned his attention towards the windows and was watching the rain, which gave her a chance to see his face in profile better. Not that she hadn't seen it many, _many_ times before. But there was something in the glimmering light from the lamps, and in the weather, that threw at his face beautiful shades of yellow and sea blue colors. It made her see him in a completely new light.

Lucy's eyes followed the form of his forehead, then the straight line of his nose. After that she focused on the fold between his nostrils and his mouth, then on his slightly bulging lips and finally on his sharp shin. She had to admit it. He really was perfect, no matter how cliché that sounded in her head. And especially from that angle… He looked like a freaking Greek god.

"Luce? Earth calls Lucy?"

She blinked a couple of times surprised. Her cheeks flushed.

"What were you so thoughtful about?"

"Nothing. Just…"

Suddenly her stomach growled loudly. Her face became the color of a tomato and she bit her lips nervously.

Natsu covered his mouth, hardly restraining his laughter.

"I can't…," he choked and the idiot started laughing so hard he nearly fell of the bed, "You're just… so incredible!"

"Ugh."

She turned on the other side, showing him her back.

"Oh, come on," he muttered behind her.

Lucy almost squalled when his warm hand slid down her stomach and slowly turned her to face him again. Their eyes met and she wished she could just disappear, because no matter how many times he teased her, his eyes were never anything but gentle.

"Come on." he said with a little smile, "Let's go down and find something to eat."

She didn't refuse this offer either.

Soon after that both of them were sitting in front of the TV on the first floor, eating chicken fillets and watching Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood on Netflix. Both of them were going to each other's houses every weekend for their usual movie nights. So this didn't feel any different.

"Oh, God! Ed and Winry are so…perfect for each other!" She heaved a deep sigh and took a bite from the chicken fillet in her hand.

"Yeah, bud da battl's are bawesome!"

"Natsu, don't talk with full mouth. And the battles are also really cool, but their relationship is something special. They complete each other perfectly. Seriously…" she sighed again.

Natsu looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look…kind of sad. "

Lucy smiled a little, "I'm not sad. I'm just kind of jealous sometimes because these characters that don't even exist have a better love life than mine. "

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed.

"But they get together years later. Right now they're just more than best friends and less than lovers. I really don't see why you are jealous of them. "

Suddenly Lucy turned her head to him excitedly, "Exactly! That's exactly what I love so much! The moment when both of them are on the border between just friends and something more! Like… they know they love each other and show it with all kinds of different gestures, but both are stubborn enough not to admit it out loud!"

Lucy realized that she was probably sounding and looking like a madwoman, but… it wasn't her fault! He started this topic when he knew that she had the romantic soul of a writer.

"I…" he started and Lucy wondered why she got surprised when she saw his confused face, "I still don't understand."

"There is nothing to understand, Natsu." she sighed again, "You know I just love weird stuff like that. Forget it. "

"No, no, no. I'm not talking about that." Natsu shook his head and for the second time this evening looked at her with his serious stare, "I don't understand why you would feel jealous of them, when you already have what they have."

Lucy's mouth opened.

"Wha…" she couldn't even finish her question.

"You and me" Natsu pointed at him and then at her. Lucy traced the movement in unbelief, "Everyone says that we're best friends, dammit, even we're saying it ourselves but…the truth is that these words can't express exactly what we are to each other. We're something _more_ than just best friends. We're something _else_."

Lucy was completely frozen. She wasn't quite sure if her brain could process this information. Did he just say that he likes her? Or that they were acting like a couple? Or that they _were_ a couple?

And was it only her or the room was suddenly getting hotter. It was strange because outside was still raining. It shouldn't have felt like everything was on fire…

And was Natsu getting closer? Oh, dear God, he was!

Did she have to close her eyes? Was he about to kiss her? What the hell was happening!?

Suddenly her phone made a loud shrilling noise.

Both of them jumped surprised and diverted eyes. Lucy took her phone out and heard her father's worried voice, "Lucy, dear, I found out only now that it started raining in Magnolia. Here in Crocus is still sunny and warm. Where are you now? I'll immediately send Loke to get you!"

"Dad, chill. There's no need to send Loke." Natsu turned his head to her, now listening very carefully, but she decided to ignore him, "I'm at Natsu's house. I'll just sleep here for the night. "

"You're with that vandal _again_? You know I don't like it when you go to his house. I will be worried if I just leave you with him. It's better to call Loke."

" Dad! His family is coming back home from their vacation. You've met his parents Igneel, Grandeen and his little sister Wendy. They're good people. "

Her father sighed heavily.

"Please?" she asked with thin voice when she felt he was beginning to give in.

"Ugh, fine. But tell that boy that if he even tries to touch you, I will…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Thank you so much, daddy! Love you. Bye."

She hanged up before he could change his mind and smiled at Natsu. "Everything's okay."

He scrunched his nose. "I don't understand why he doesn't like me."

"He caught you climbing through my window at 1 am. He won't forget it so easily."

"But I was bringing you Happy to calm you after that piece of shit made you cry!"

Lucy frowned at the memory of that one date with that football player Dan. She made the biggest mistake in her life when she thought he could actually be decent.

"Yeah, Natsu, but fathers are like that. Don't worry. He'll eventually get used to you. Actually the fact that he let me stay the night and sleep with you is a step forward."

Natsu blinked slowly.

"He… he let me sleep with you. " A huge goofy smile appeared on his face. "Really?"

Lucy opened her mouth, looking quite scandalized (and for good reason).

" Noooo, you idiot! I-I didn't mean it like that and you know it!"

She started slamming his shoulder.

"Hey, are you finally giving in to you desires? And what are these masochistically movements I see you using?" he asked playfully. That made her push his shoulders even harder, which led to them falling on the couch.

"Ah!" screamed Lucy as she came face to face with his muscular chest. She lifted her head dizzily and looked around. Then she realized that he had fallen on his back and she was lying over him. Natsu realized that too because after his short surprise, his confident smile appeared on his face again and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Damn, Luce! I didn't expect such passion from you."

She squinted her eyes at him, " Oh, right now I really want to…"

"What?" he asked hoarsly, "I'm really curious, so tell me? What do you want to do?"

Jeez. This boy was going to be the end of her.

"I," she opened her mouth after she saw him waiting for her answer.

And then, for the second time this evening, another loud noise came from a phone. From Natsu's phone. Lucy quickly pulled herself back and moved to the furthest corner of the couch, running fingers nervously through her hair. Natsu was looking at her with amusement, while taking his phone out.

"Hey, dad. Hm, no. We got a little drenched but nothing serious. Yeah, Lucy's with me. " he made an annoyed face. "Yes, dad, of course I gave her new clothes. I am not an idiot."

A small laugh escaped from Lucy's lips and he shot her a "I will make you sorry for laughing" glare.

Then he froze. "What did you say?" he asked shocked."Um, yeah, okay. Umm, okay, dad. I got it. I said okay! Bye."

He hung up and stared for quite some time at the screne.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked almost too afraid to ask.

Her doubts got confirmed when Natsu said in too even voice, "It started heavily hailing on the road, so they'll stay in a motel for the night."

This meant…

Lucy pursed her lips.

The two of them were going to be alone for the whole night

* * *

 **Hello lovelies! I'm back with a new nalu story :) Although I've planned some things for my two favourite dorks, this will probably be only two chapters. We'll see about that.**

 **The song I used is what inspired me for this fanfic. It's called Perfect two and it's super sweet. Go check it out. :)**

 **As always please review. I would love to hear your opinions and suggestions! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _That we're all we need_ _  
_ _'Cause you're the apple to my pie_ _  
_ _You're the straw to my berry_ _  
_ _You're the smoke to my high_

 _And you're the one I wanna marry_ _  
_ _'Cause you're the one for me_ _  
_ _And I'm the one for you_ _  
_ _You take the both of us_

 _And we're the perfect two_ _"_

Natsu had been flirting with her for a long time now and he knew, he just knew, someday that would turn against him. And he had been right. Why did the hail exist? Just a little before he found out about his parents, he had been teasing Lucy. But if he knew that they were going to be just the two of them… for the whole night… alone…

It wasn't like he didn't want them to be a couple already. Actually he had been thinking of asking her out. He was just acting like a total pussy. It wasn't like he was thinking about her every day, every hour and every minute of his life. Okay, not every minute, no. That was kind of crazy. But, for example, if he was watching a movie with his family, he would always make at least a couple of comments like "Oh, man, look at that scene. Lucy would have absolutely loved it." or "Okay, Lucy would totally explain in details why this moment here sucks so much! She'll probably say that even Alzack and Biska's fourth year old daughter will be able write a better plot."

He didn't have to say how much teasing he received from his father. His mother was always saying something along the lines that he'd grown so much thanks to Lucy. Even sweet, kind Wendy made heart eyed faces, which led to him getting more embarrassed.

But nothing of this mattered now because of this stupid hailstorm. Natsu had always had one hell of a self-control, but there was a limit for everything.

Thoughts like these were running through his head while both of them were getting ready to sleep. Lucy came out of the bathroom with her hair, put up in a messy bun. His clothes on her were still loosely hanging on her slim body. When he saw her a couple of hours ago in them, the first thought he had was really how funny they looked on her. But he had the whole night to examine her from top to toe. Some primal part of him had snarled in satisfaction at the sight, at knowing she was covered with his clothes, in his scent. She looked adorably cute and sexy as hell at the same time and he would never know how she did that.

"So…which room is for me?" she asked and Natsu didn't fail to notice how her eyelids flickered nervously.

And then he twigged. How stupid can he get really! Where did the thought come, that she would sleep in the same room as him, even in the same bed? He must have really wanted that…

"You'll feel comfortable in Wendy's room, I guess." He said and to his surprise he felt not only relief but also a small amount of disappointment.

"Whatever you say." She winked at him and for a moment he thought he saw some relief in her eyes too.

When Lucy passed out of his sight, he let out a heavy sigh.

A couple of hours later Natsu was lying on his bed wearing only his underwear. The sheets were hurled somewhere in his feet despite the cold air, coming through the opened window. He couldn't sleep either from the fact that the only thing separating him and Lucy was a thin wall or from the terrifying thunders, which had started a while ago.

Maybe it was time to confess her. All the flirting and teasing were nice and amusing but… damn, sometimes he didn't know how he'd found the strength not to grab and kiss her. This night too. Just the thought of her, lying in the next room, was making his insights all fired up.

Okay, that was it. The first time he saw Lucy from that moment on he was going to tell her how much he loved her and wanted to be her boyfriend.

With that decision being made, he closed his eyes, ready to finally fall asleep.

"Natsu. Are you awake?"

His eyes immediately opened. He must have imagined it. Right?

Suddenly a bright, yellow light came through the window, followed by the piercing sound of another thunder. Someone squalled terrified and a pair of white, long legs appeared in Natsu's view. He lifted his head and met Lucy's eyes.

Shit.

And then he saw the horror, written on her face. Her mouth was twisted in a painful grimace, her eyebrows curled, and the corner of her eyes shining in silver. Natsu immediately got up and put his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey." He muttered when a single tear rolled down her cheek, "What's wrong?"

Outside a thunder jarred the air. Lucy jumped and closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry. It's stupid…I just… can't sleep."

His stare became softer. He wanted to punch himself so hard for not remembering sooner that the day of her mother's funeral had been filled with lots of thunders. There had been no rain, just thunder.

"It's not stupid." He smiled gently at her. "I was also wide awake because of this shitty storm."

When Lucy opened her eyed again, they were glossy and were looking so sad that he pulled her in his embrace.

"I'm scared, Natsu." She whispered in his chest so quietly and with such a fragile voice he almost didn't hear her.

"Shhh."

Natsu stroked the nape of her neck and kissed her forehead, his lips staying there for a while. And then he said the most fatal words after " You and your stupid cake can go to hell!", which he had directed to Erza a few weeks ago and barely made it out alive.

"Wanna stay with me?"

Lucy nodded without hesitation.

She lay on the bed facing the wall and he followed, careful not to touch her. Actually he was so careful that half of his body was sticking out of the bed.

Another thunder stroke and he saw Lucy flinch. Oh, his raging hormones could go to hell! Natsu moved his hand over her stomach and pressed himself closer to her. At first her whole body froze. Then little by little she started relaxing until eventually her breathing steadied despite the thundering sounds. Natsu melted at the sight of her sleeping calmly. He wanted to protect her from those lingering nightmares she had sometimes. He wanted to protect her from everything that did her wrong.

No more circumlocutions. Maybe he was a little scared to find out if she liked him as more than just friends. Maybe he didn't want to ruin their friendship if she rejects him. But…

But he knew how perfect they were for each other. They completed each other just like pizza and ketchup, like chicken fillets and sweet chili sauce, like…

Annnd he got hungry again.

Lucy muttered something in her sleep and turned around. Outside the storm was getting even scarier, but she was calmly sleeping. Natsu smiled and rested his lips on the tip of her nose.

Nothing could ever make him move away from her. Neither the food nor whatever life threw at them. And in the morning… well, he was going to think about that tomorrow.

He hugged her tightly, breathed her scent in and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning they went to school together like every other day with just the tiniest difference. This time they went as a couple.

* * *

 **Hey, lovelies! I am here with the second and last chapter of this two one shot :) Well, with this Perfect Two is finished but you can expect other stories from me.**

 **I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favourited and followed the story! It made me really happy to read your comments. You are what inspired me to write the next chapter so fast!**

 **xoxo,**

 **elssiie**


End file.
